Chapter 3
The Reunion is the third chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Harry Potter discovers that magic exists, he is a wizard and more importantly, that his family didn't die in a car crash. Plot July 25th, 1991 As Harry looks at the ice-cream his father, James, bought, he goes over everything that has happened today. James shows up on the Dursley's doorstep and proclaims that he is Harry's father, neither he or his wife, Lily, are dead, and that Harry is a wizard who will attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry with his twin brother, Jim. James became very mad when he learnt that the Dursleys' had told Harry that he and Lily had died in a car crash and that he knew nothing about the magical world but Petunia responded that he'd have learnt more if James and Lily had bothered to visit him. At Floran Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Harry asks James why he was left with the Dursleys. James explains that Jim has been hailed as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for defeating 'You-Know-Who'. However, after the incident, magical healers deemed Harry a Squib, someone without magic born to magical parents. As such, it was deemed in Harry's best interest to live in the Muggle world. James ends stating that he and Lily didn't even know Harry was magical until the Hogwarts letters were sent out. Harry then asks if James noticed the address on the letter but James said he didn't not worrying about it as he already knew where Harry lived. Harry then asks James if he will be moving in with the other Potters or staying with the Dursleys. James answers with the Dursleys as Dumbledore set up plenty of wards to keep Harry safe. Harry then looks at James, who realises Harry's eyes are the same colour as the Killing Curse, before Harry tells him that it refered to the fact he lived in a boot cupboard and that sending him back there would condemn him to continue with that. James tries to apologies but Harry, unfazed by the attempt, slides his uneaten ice-cream to James and states they should start shopping for school supplies. At Madam Malkin's, Harry meets Ron Weasley, who is excited to go to Hogwarts and to be sorted into Gryffindor with his brothers and the Boy-Who-Lived (a fact he is sure of). After James buys Harry a new wardrobe, Harry leaves before asking for the boy's name. At Ollivander's, Harry obtains a Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. When Ollivander remarks it is curious, Harry retorts that its a magic wand and that's about as curious as you can get before asking about potential accessories. He leaves with a polishing set, a wrist-holster and a book on wandlore. At Flourish & Blotts, James leaves to run a errand for Dumbledore whilst Harry buys some books which will be charged to the Potter Vault at Gringotts. Harry buys his school books, books to help Muggle-Borns adjust to the magical world and some reasonable books about 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. At Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Harry buys a snowy white owl at James' insistence. When Harry asks about wizards can communicate with animals, James tells him that only people who know Parseltongue can, and that knowing the language is a sign of being a dark wizard. Harry thinks back to a recent trip to the zoo and stores that knowledge away for later use. Back at the Dursleys', after James made some threats in regards to Harry's care, James promises that they'll try to move past this and that Harry will soon be part of the family. When Harry asks if James believes that, he responds positively. Harry then tells James that the Dursleys' told him that he and Lily died from a drunken car crash, James tells him that those were filthy lies. However, Harry then tells him that he'd never imagine that one day he would want it to be true before slamming the door in James' face. Characters * Harry Potter * James Potter * Lily Potter * Petunia Dursley * Jim Potter * Garrick Ollivander Magical Archives * Parseltongue * Squib Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)